


Press Rewind

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nerdy Nini, Romance, Sassy Soo, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Jongin asks Kyungsoo to role play with him, going back to their first meeting from six years ago.And so, two gay guys walk into a bar. Again.





	Press Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this prompt was really original and claimed it without knowing exactly where it would take me! In the end, I had fun writing these characters. I hope you all enjoy the story and sweetheart Jongin in this fic. <3
> 
> Thanks a bunch to the mods for the moodboard! <3

 

Loud trot music blaring from the other side a bedroom wall is an awful way to wake up on a Friday morning.

 

“Ugh, this new neighbor. Someone _has_ to speak to her about the lack of soundproofing in this apartment building,” Kyungsoo mumbles through a yawn, slowly stretching his bare limbs out on their queen sized mattress. The rent may be obscenely high, but that still doesn’t equate to more than paper thin walls when you’re in NYC.

 

Jongin tries to reel him back into his arms, unwilling to let go of his Soo-pillow too soon. “I’ll do it, after breakfast,” he says in an attempt to placate him and hopefully lull them back into another five minutes or so of morning snuggles before having to get up for work.

 

“I don’t know…” Kyungsoo sing songs. “You’re not exactly the best at first impressions.” He’s got a self-satisfied smile on his face. Even with his doe eyes closed, Kyungsoo knows he’s hit his mark because of the offended growl from his bedmate. It’s followed by a retaliatory tickle that has Soo squirming to the far side of the bed, giggling mirthfully.

 

“If I could get a replay of that first night, I swear, I would have totally won you over,” Jongin grumbles, flopping sideways on his pillow to pout at his boyfriend.

 

“Um, you _did_ win me over. We’ve been together for 6 years? I just sucked your dick last night?” Kyungsoo waves a hand in front of Jongin’s face, wearing a look of mock concern. Jongin grabs it by the wrist and smiles: Soo is always silliest first thing in the morning. “Has your consciousness been abducted by aliens? If so, are they hot? I might love your mind more than your bod and demand an exchange; though this bod…” he says, running his eyes over Jongin’s naked form shamelessly, trailing a finger along his muscular back. “I need to weigh my options.”

 

Jongin feels his body quickly react, as it always does, to Kyungsoo’s touch. “I’m serious, though,” he tries to stay on track. He rolls on top of Kyungsoo and stares down at him, fingers combing through his raven hair.

 

“So am I,” Kyungsoo replies. He thumbs over Jongin’s cheek, remembering it all with a smile. “Despite everything, you had me smitten, okay?”

 

“ _Despite_ it, ugggggh.” Jongin drops his head down on Kyungsoo’s chest dramatically, pouting. He feels his face bounce up and down as his boyfriend’s chest shakes from chuckling, low and smooth.

 

“I’m just teasing,” Kyungsoo reassures him, petting his messy morning hair and scratching his scalp just right to placate him. “You were cute. You’re always cute,” he coos.

 

“I didn’t want to be _cute_ ,” Jongin insists. He pushes back up, hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s head on the pillow, and closes his eyes. When they flash back open, they’re filled with a different kind of intensity, having shifted from whiny to sultry in a blink.

 

“I wanted to be smooth.” His eyes darken as he leans down with a penetrating gaze that has Kyungsoo swallowing hard.

 

“Suave.” He lets his breath tickle Kyungsoo’s cheek and watches with pride as it flushes pink. “Dashing,” Jongin whispers, hovering with his lips just above Soo’s.

 

Heart racing, mouth slightly agape, Kyungsoo is practically trembling with anticipation for Jongin’s touch. He hums and cants his hips upward into Jongin’s. “Go ahead and show me then,” he encourages, tipping his head up so their mouths make contact.

 

Jongin kisses him deep and slow, licking into his mouth. But it’s over a few seconds later, as Kyungsoo feels him smile through a firm peck on the lips and then pull back. “Okay great!” Jongin exclaims. And then he’s gone, bounding off the bed and taking all the warmth from their heated head-to-toe skin contact with him. Kyungsoo sits up abruptly, shock and indignation clear on his face.

 

“Yah! Where are you going?”

 

“To start pre-planning!” Jongin tosses cheerily over his shoulder as he bounces toward the shower. “So hyped for this do-over!”

 

“Oh you can’t be serious. Why a do-over?” Kyungsoo’s voice crescendos as Jongin makes his way into their bathroom. “I don’t need a do-over. I need you to do _me_. A bend-me-over, now preferably!” Jongin ignores him despite the loudness, which is met with a closed door. When Soo hears the water to the shower start a moment later, he sighs and grabs a pair of boxer briefs off the floor.

 

Inside the bathroom, Jongin has already stepped into the stall, clear sliding glass door closed behind him.

 

“I’m half-hard. Take responsibility,” Kyungsoo grumbles. He plucks the penguin character toothbrush off the counter and starts to brush his teeth, facing the shower with a glare and leaning back against the sink.

 

Jongin lathers his hair with shampoo and explains his idea. “Hear me out: It’ll be fun. We’ll relive our first meeting. A roleplay, okay? But this time, I can do it _right_.”

 

“Isn’t one of the biggest perks of being in a committed relationship _not_ having to go out to seedy bars and hit on people in order to get laid?” Kyungsoo muses, gesturing through the air with his toothbrush. “Why do you want to put yourself through this when we could just… ya know…” He waggles his eyebrows at Jongin, who’s soaked head to toe and turning off the shower. Kyungsoo wraps his lips around his toothbrush and obscenely pokes it against the inside of his cheek several times.

 

“How dare you defile Penguiny-Soo. He’s not a phallus, stop that.”

 

“You’re the one who bought the kiddy set of toothbrushes.”

 

“Because they’re cute!”

 

“So are you with your lips wrapped around my cock.” Kyungsoo is impossible when he’s horny.

 

Jongin wraps a towel around his waist and shuffles over. “This redo…” he tries again, softer. “It’s kind of important to me. I don’t… I don’t want to be embarrassed about how we met anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo stops mid rinse from toothbrushing and looks at him seriously. “Have I teased you too much?” Oh no, he looks sad.

 

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Just… humor me.” He pulls Kyungsoo close by the small of his back and gives his best puppy dog eyes peering down at him. “Please?”

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo agrees. “After work.”

 

They share a kiss, light and sweet. “Mmmm,” Jongin hums. “You taste all minty.”

 

“And you taste like morning breath,” Soo chuckles, tossing the cartoon bear toothbrush at him as he heads into the shower. “Here: brown bear might as well get some if I can’t this morning.”

 

“Don’t make me think of sucking dick while I brush! Brown bear didn’t sign up for this!”

 

\-----------------

 

“So we’re going back to Duke’s?” The bar is not exactly in their regular rotation of places to visit. It’s not the classiest joint, with decades of patron-taken photographs stapled to the wall as an excuse for ‘decor.’ The food and beer are cheap, and the price is reflective of the quality. The complimentary nuts are always stale, and it caters to a very specific crowd: the young, broke, and cautiously gay. (Though once a place gets a reputation for being a safe place to windowshop for boyfriends, you might as well scratch the “cautiously” part out. It’s just less _flamboyantly_ gay than most gay bars these days.)

 

“Yes. You were already there by the time I came in that night.” Jongin helps Kyungsoo into his old leather jacket, the smell already bringing back the nostalgia. “Do you remember when you arrived?”

 

“8:18pm.”

 

“Wow, that’s... incredibly precise.” Jongin widens his eyes, impressed.

 

“That’s because I made it up, gullible Greg,” Kyungsoo deadpans, closing his boyfriend’s open-mouth with a finger tap. “Babe, you know I adore you and remember _almost_ everything about that night--”

 

“Please don’t. Please forget it all.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “But you’re asking me to remember what time I got there 6 years ago? A detail before you _actually_ stumbled into my life--”

 

“NO,” Jongin cuts him off with a finger to Soo’s lips. “Stop right there. The whole point of this exercise is that that night’s events never happened.”

 

Kyungsoo gives an amused half smile. “Okay, okay. Then what does it matter what time I got there?”

 

“I still want the _atmosphere_ of that night. Just… just like a video edit. Where I can go in, crop out the time from when I arrived until the next morning, and then leave the rest of our life like it was. Is.”

 

“You have heard of The Butterfly Effect, right?”

 

“Soo,” he whines with a whole body shake. “Just play along, please?”

 

Kyungsoo loops his fingers through Jongin’s belt loops and tugs him so their hips are flush together. “Okay, anything for you,” he says sincerely, tiptoeing up to give him a loving kiss. Jongin falls into it willingly, draping his hands across the shorter’s shoulders and angling his head to deepen the kiss, letting their tongues twirl contentedly. He lets out a happy sigh, and they close things off with a final wet smooch.

 

“So I just go and wait for you there?” Kyungsoo affirms.

 

Jongin nods but then corrects himself. “Just be there at the counter. Like you were 6 years ago. Don’t be looking for me. Let me come to you, okay?”

 

He sighs, nuzzling his head into Jongin’s chest. “You know this is really unnecessary, right?”

 

“I want to try - promise you won’t break character. You’re single Kyungsoo, living in 2011, got it?”

 

“Okay, promise. Man, watching the news channel at the bar is going to be so confusing for poor 2011 me. I’m going to think I’m in an episode of the Twilight Zone.” He pretends to yell at a TV mounted up in the corner with his face contorted in disbelief. “What kind of The Apprentice episode is this? Why is Trump in front of the White House? Come the fuck on!”

 

Jongin swats his sassy ass, enjoying the jiggle, and Kyungsoo takes it as the final cue to leave.

 

“Don’t forget: I love you,” he says with a smile before disappearing out of their apartment.

 

“Love you, too,” Jongin calls after him.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

When Jongin pushes through the heavy wooden door at Duke’s half an hour later, Kyungsoo is perched on a barstool near the front section of the bar. And true to 2011 form, he already has a guy chatting him up.

 

Fuck.

 

Of course things wouldn’t be any different: Late 20s Kyungsoo is even _hotter_ than college senior Kyungsoo. His bold features always portrayed Soo’s strong character underneath, but as he’s aged, an edge of sophistication has slowly made its way into his sharp jawline and bright eyes. He looks not quite out-of-place in the slightly younger crowd here tonight - just a bit more esteemed. Special. Like Jongin has always known he is.

 

Feeling a bubble of nervousness rising up in his throat, Jongin gulps. _It’s okay, he’s here because you asked him to be. He won’t… well he probably won’t turn you down._

 

Great. Doubt settles in as his anxiety grips him by the collar and shakes him down to the core. Instead of walking straight up to Kyungsoo, current wooer be damned, he pads over to the back corner of the room. When he sits down at a table to observe from afar, his right hand knocks into the bowl of peanuts, sending them scattering across the tabletop.

 

Well, it looks like Jongin’s switched back to true 2011 form, too. He scrambles to scoop them all back up into the little dish, head tucked down in embarrassment.

 

It’s interesting how all the old insecurities creep back in, like they had taken up residence in the walls of this bar that he’d spent so much time in. As if all the self-doubt, hidden under the peeling layers of photos stapled on the wall, recognizes Jongin and comes crawling out to greet him like an old friend.

 

 _He’s got better options._  
_Look how comfortable he is with that guy._  
_You’ll probably make a fool out of yourself if you go over there._

 

It’s no wonder Jongin always ended up nursing a beer while watching some other, bolder guy picked up Kyungsoo every Friday night. Almost always a different guy each time. Kyungsoo… had a good time in college.

 

No. Jongin sits up a little taller and adjusts the sleeves on his forest green sweater, forcing himself to stop with the shy sweater paws. He’s the one who asked for this replay. He’s not going to squander his chance.

 

He presses off his chair with a little too much bravado, making it screech and almost tip over backward, but he catches it and prevents it from turning into a scene. Chin up, he strides over to where Kyungsoo is.

 

To anyone paying attention, it’s clear that Kyungsoo is just humoring the guy who’s leaning on the bar and trying to make conversation. As Jongin is sliding onto the barstool next to him, he catches Kyungsoo saying, “uh huh,” with as little enthusiasm as possible. The suitor, a bold bicurious-looking college boy, tilts his head, trying hard to get eye contact with Kyungsoo, who is pointedly not granting it to him, eyes trained on his glass tumbler of amber beer.

 

Jongin just needs an in. Anything to disrupt this non-conversation going on between Mr. Interested and Kyungsoo. “Gosh, the Giants suck this year.”

 

The two men turn their attention to him with equally confused expressions on their face. Which, fair enough. Football isn’t the typical gay bar icebreaker when you’re looking to score, but the local news on the tv in the corner right now is recapping yet another loss, so it’s not _entirely_ out of left field.

 

“Yeah, I don’t usually pay attention and even _I_ know they’re down. No Super Bowl parade in the streets for us this year,” Kyungsoo makes polite conversation, downing the last of his beer.

 

“Can I buy you another?” Jongin offers quickly, and now the would-be-Romeo leaning on the bar is downright glaring at him.

 

“Hey buddy, we were talking here,” the guy says, gesturing with a finger back and forth between Kyungsoo and himself. Meanwhile, the man in the middle is summoning the bartender over.

 

“Can I get a refill?” Kyungsoo asks. “Just put it on my tab.” Jongin deflates a little, but then Kyungsoo is turning to address the stranger. “No offense, but _you_ were talking - I don’t remember saying more than a few words during this ‘conversation.’” He turns back to Jongin. “Did you go to the Super Bowl festivities? They were _wild._ ”

 

“Uhhh, I went to one but it was a pretty tame watch party.” Jongin’s a little confused because he knows Soo isn’t really into football, but he’s got his attention and the other suitor is grimacing at the fairly obvious dismissal. Pretending to wave at a friend across the way to save face, the guy skulks away to protect what little is left of his pride.

 

The bartender returns with Kyungsoo’s refill and asks Jongin if he needs anything. “I’ll have the same amber draft,” he answers, pointing to Soo’s glass.

 

“Ah, good taste,” Kyungsoo says approvingly, licking his lips after taking a sip. “And thanks, by the way. I thought that guy would never leave. Some types don’t know how to take a hint, ya know?” He flashes Jongin a small smile.

 

“Ah, I wouldn’t know,” Jongin admits, rubbing the back of his neck a little self-consciously. He’s never had to worry about people flocking to pick him up. “But I can’t say I blame him for trying.” Jongin gives him a playful wink and a half-smirk, nothing too sleazy yet hopefully enough to score some points.

 

Kyungsoo snorts and turns back to his drink and the television in the corner. Silence settles in as Kyungsoo continues watching the news and occasionally sipping his beer. Oh no. He’s losing him. Jongin has got about five more seconds to start additional conversation before it gets awkward, and then _he’s_ gonna be the one who can’t take a hint.

 

“Uh, I’ve noticed you come here often,” Jongin pushes forward.

 

Kyungsoo tenses at this, hand gripping his glass a little tighter as he takes a long pull of alcohol. “Is that so?” he asks cautiously.

 

Right, Jongin _probably_ shouldn’t confess to how many months he actually waited to pluck up the courage to approach him. (The number of months is embarrassing, even deducting the 6 years that they’re currently pretending haven’t happened.)

 

But no guts, no glory. “It’s hard not to notice you. You’re gorgeous.” Jongin tries to emulate the same swagger he’s seen the other guys use, the ones he’s watched Kyungsoo go home with, but the words slip out softer, mixed with a little bit of awe rather than confidence.

 

Kyungsoo tucks his head down with a half-smile, shaking his head a little.

 

“No really,” Jongin continues, emboldened by the blush on his cheeks. “You're so beautiful, I forgot my pickup line.”

 

This earns him an eye roll, but Kyungsoo does snicker. He turns to look at Jongin fully. “Thanks, but-- wait. I know you…” he says, eyes squinting a little as he thoughtfully attempts to match Jongin’s face with some memory.

 

“Really?” Jongin asks, genuinely confused. Is Soo breaking the 2011 agreement, or--

 

“You’re in my philosophy class,” he answers as recognition spreads across his face.

 

“Oh, yeah. I am. I didn’t realize you knew…” Jongin is actually surprised.

 

“I didn’t recognize you at first without your glasses,” Kyungsoo explains.

 

“Ahh,” he replies dumbly, rubbing his hands over his own thighs nervously. While it should be a good sign that the object of his affection noticed him before this, he didn’t exactly want Kyungsoo thinking about that side of him in their current situation. No one ever goes home with the nerdy boy from the back of the room, the one who’s always there five minutes before class and stays afterward to talk with the professor because he’s too shy to ask questions in front of others. He sucks in his lower lip and contemplates how to recover. “Well, try not to judge a book by its cover,” he says charmingly.

 

“Hmmm, good point. I hope you’ll, uh, extend the same courtesy.” The tips of Kyungsoo’s ears turn a little red. “I’m just here for a few drinks and to grab some dinner.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin can’t help but feel discouraged. He’s getting shut down, before he can try another pick up line. Okay, time to switch tactics, improvise. “But the food here is awful. Really, this body of yours deserves better.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “You’re persistent, I’ll give you that.” He finishes his beer.

 

“If you really want to eat, I know this 24 hour diner that’s a short walk away,” Jongin offers. He can tell Kyungsoo’s deliberating. “My treat.”

 

“I don’t know,” he says coyly, like he wants to be convinced now.

 

“Think of it this way - if at any point I can’t keep making you smile, you can dine and ditch without guilt because I already said I’m picking up the check.” Jongin takes a strategic sip of his beer to let his proposition simmer. When he sets his drink down, he can feel some of the golden liquid linger on his lips, and his heart rate picks up as he notices Kyungsoo’s eyes zeroing in on it, licking over his own lips subconsciously.

 

“Okay,” he agrees. “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.”

 

“I’m charmed.”

 

Soo swats at his shoulder playfully. “No really, what’s your name?”

 

“You can call me whatever you like,” he says with a grin, feeling more confident by the second. “But most people call me Jongin.”

 

Another eye roll, but Kyungsoo’s rising from his barstool with a grin. “Okay, show me where this diner is, nerd-by-day, Cassanova-by-night, Jongin.”

 

\-----------------------

  
The greasy food at the diner isn’t that much better than the food at Duke’s, but the atmosphere is much more comfortable for Jongin. For Kyungsoo, too, it seems. They make fun of the kitschy names of the items on the menu, like the “I Love Lucy ‘Loaf.” The flirting and bantering flows easily, even without relying on any of the inside information they have from six blissful years of learning each other’s souls, inside and out. Jongin does an impression of their philosophy professor’s quirky mannerisms at the blackboard, using a straw as a stand-in for chalk, and it’s so spot on that Kyungsoo actually gets milkshake up his nose from laughing too hard.

 

It’s almost midnight when they leave the diner. Jongin convinces him to go for a walk to Lincoln Center Plaza to enjoy the fountain since “the weather tonight is almost as lovely as you.” A delightful stroll, sprinkled with a few more lines like “Your hand looks heavy, let me hold it for you,” and Jongin successfully leads them, hand in hand, to their apartment building’s door step.

 

“This is my place. Wanna come up? For coffee or…” Jongin leans in slowly, purposefully letting anticipation build by hovering with his mouth just a centimeter away from Kyungsoo’s, before connecting them in a barely there kiss.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a stuttered breath and quickly chases his lips for another one. “Maybe just one cup,” he says, taking a soft nip at Jongin’s lower lip.

 

They climb the stairs to the second story apartment, and Jongin can’t help but feel giddy. He did it. He really re-wooed his Soo. The night has been an amazing success - his heart is full, his ego healed.

 

Jongin keys into the apartment, and Kyungsoo walks in after him. “Wow, nice place,” he says cheekily, like he hasn’t already lived there for three years with Jongin. Kyungsoo pretends to admire the neat row of canisters on the kitchen counter that he himself bought last month, letting a finger drag along the glass jars. “You’re very organized, I see.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “That’s my roommate, actually. I can’t claim credit for the tidiness,” he purses his lips, knowing that Soo is getting his rocks off on teasing him like this.

 

“Your roommate sounds like a good guy,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk.

 

“He’s the best.”

 

Jongin says it so softly and sincerely that it breaks the playful mood. Kyungsoo’s looking at him with heart eyes and so much fondness, it takes more than a moment for them to recover. “Well if _he’s_ so great, what am I doing here?” he finally quips back, feigning jealousy. “Oh, that’s right. A cup of coffee, we said.” He pretends to start looking for the coffee machine, and as cute as all this is, Jongin is excited to get to the celebratory sex part of the evening.

 

“Come here,” he purrs with a mixture of love and lust, tugging Kyungsoo out of the kitchen and up against his chest. He nuzzles down the shorter’s sideburn and drops a gentle peck along the shell of his ear, followed by another on his jawline, and another, until he reaches his boyfriend’s full, heart-shaped lips. They fall into a sensual kiss, mouths slotting together perfectly.

 

Kyungsoo glides his hands up Jongin’s chest and to the back of his neck, fingers tracing gentle circles in the sensitive skin. As their kisses get increasingly wetter and Kyungsoo’s sensual hums get louder, Jongin gradually walks them over to the couch in the living area. They settle into the plush loveseat, mouths never losing contact with each other.

 

He slides the leather jacket off Kyungsoo’s shoulders and caresses down the bumps in his spine, like he knows he loves. It has the older arching his back, pressing their chests together. Hands reach up to cradle Jongin’s face as Kyungsoo sucks on his tongue, and now every part of his body is flashing hot. It’s so arousing that Jongin reaches for the edge of his boyfriend’s shirt to get rid of the layers between them. But suddenly, the warmth up against his chest is gone and there’s a full foot of empty couch between them.

 

From an arm’s length away, Kyungsoo’s kiss swollen lips taunt him.

 

“This has been great, but I don’t want to take things too fast.”

 

“Wait, what?” Jongin is so drunk on the taste of Kyungsoo, he actively chases after his delicious mouth. Surging forward, he licks along Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and glides easily back inside to tangle with his soft tongue, Kyungsoo dropping his mouth open willingly to welcome him again.

 

He’s got one hand on Kyungsoo’s neck, threading fingers through the hair on his nape, and one on his waist. He tips the smaller man backward to lay him down into the couch, but Kyungsoo places a hand on his chest to halt him.

 

“I really should go.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I, uh, I have work early tomorrow, and I shouldn’t be late. Here,” he says, taking Jongin’s phone from the man’s back pocket (not so sneakily grazing his butt while he’s at it) and tapping around for a minute. “I had fun. Text me sometime?”

 

As Jongin stares at the Best Damn Ass in the world sauntering across the room, it dawns on him that he is really going to walk out the apartment.

 

“End roleplay, end roleplay!” Jongin blurts out frantically, leaping to his feet and stumbling towards his boyfriend.

 

Kyungsoo turns to him with a quizzical look on his face and, oh this fucker. “I’m sorry?” he feigns confusion. Damn, Kyungsoo’s a world-class actor: even Jongin would be convinced except for the fact that he knows this man inside-out, including how much he _lives_ to tease him like this.

 

“Game over, come back here. Let’s stop the replay,” Jongin pleads, grabbing his hand.

 

Kyungsoo looks at him blankly, like he’s trying to decide just how much torture he’s going to put him through, but it’s clear the scales could tip either way.

 

“PLUS!” Jongin yelps with a snap of his fingers, remembering. “You let me sleep over at your place that night. So even if we’re still back in time, you’d be staying the night.”

 

Kyungsoo cracks, dropping the facade of 2011. He crosses his arms and banters back with an easy smile. “I let you stay because you were so far gone, you couldn’t even tell me where you lived. I wouldn’t have spent the night with you under _these_ circumstances.”

 

“Why not?” Jongin pouts. “I did everything right. You left the bar with me. We had fun. And don’t even act like that makeout session wasn’t enough to make you hot and ready. I heard those mewls, I felt that dick,” he says, impetuously reaching out and rubbing the heel of his hand against Kyungsoo’s crotch, relishing the truth of his statement and the wanton moan his boyfriend lets out. Encouraged, Jongin backs him against the hall wall and repeats the motion, firmly stroking down the whole, thick length.

 

“Unnnf, from cute and whiny to dangerously sexy in 0.5 seconds. You give me whiplash with that, baby,” Kyungsoo groans out. He’s got two hands twisted into Jongin’s sweater now, pulling him in and rutting up into his hand. Kyungsoo tilts forward to suck on his neck, passionate nips leaving light red marks along Jongin’s Adam’s apple.

 

Thankful he is clearly staying and things are heading toward the bedroom now, Jongin almost doesn’t want to press his luck and ask, but he’s too curious to table the issue. “Why were you going to leave? I saw you leave the bar every weekend with a different guy, and you told me you slept around so I’m not just jumping to conclusions about that part. Why wouldn’t _I_ have been good enough?”

 

Kyungsoo stills, pulling off his neck as Jongin gulps a little, trying not to let the sting of rejection get the better of him. “Oh, Nini, no. Baby, it’s not like that at all.” His eyes are wide with concern. He tugs them over toward their bed and sits Jongin down on the edge of the mattress, choosing to remain standing between his legs. “Would you have wanted a one-night stand? Was that the goal?”

 

“Of course not,” Jongin exclaims, leaning forward to kiss Kyungsoo’s chest. “You know that’s not--”

 

“I would’ve fucked you, no questions asked, no diner date required - I’d just have been immediately down for it, if this is how you would’ve approached me the week _before_ we actually met.” The admission is a bit shocking, though somewhere deep inside, Jongin’s pride is appeased. “But that’s probably all it would’ve been, a simple fuck. Because I was in a really bad place, using people and running away before it could ever turn into anything more.”

 

Jongin caresses up and down his back, listening intently. “What if I would’ve asked to see you again?”

 

“Do you think you would’ve been the first? Or did you think I was so bad in bed I had to always get someone new each Friday?” Kyungsoo asks with an arched eyebrow, almost daring him poke fun of his bedroom skills.

 

“I guess I… never really thought that far ahead. I just thought maybe we could be different.”

 

Kyungsoo runs his fingers through Jongin’s hair, kissing his forehead. “And of course you’re right: we _are_ different. You’re everything I could’ve asked for and more. And thank fuck, I was ready to see that when you actually _did_ wander over to me at Duke’s. I’d had an epiphany just that week, that I was being a coward and an ass. I was... a self-conscious gay kid worried what a true relationship might mean about me, permanently. So I'd been running away, from everyone but especially myself.”

 

The confession has Jongin tightening his arms around Soo’s waist and pressing kisses into his stomach, nuzzling into him. “I’m sorry I made this about me.”

 

“Don’t be. We’ve all got our baggage. Sorry to dump this on you so belatedly. Wait til you see what I’m saving up to share on our 10th anniversary,” he says cheekily.

 

Jongin swats his butt playfully while his heart thumps rapidly in his chest at the surety of them still being together years from now. It’s true, it’s a little surprising it’s taken this long for it to come up. But Jongin realizes he’s always cut the other off whenever the topic of their first meeting arose, out of his own embarrassment. He’d never really given Kyungsoo space to talk about this. “No, I’m sorry I never asked.”

 

“No more apologies,” he insists. “Honestly, it’s a miracle I still went to Duke’s that night. I’d already decided my dick-and-ditch days were over. I think I just wound up there out of habit, of not being sure what else to do on Friday night even if I wasn’t out to get laid. And then there you were, literally stumbling right into my arms. You caught me at the perfect time, with your unguarded sincerity, drunkenly babbling all the right things to me. It was fate.”

 

Jongin has never thought of it quite that way, but it’s a sentiment he embraces. Kyungsoo’s hand strokes from his temple, down his cheek, and along his jawline before gently grasping his chin and tilting it up as he whispers against Jongin’s lips:

 

“Baby, I love our story. Stop trying to change perfection.”

 

With that, he tugs Jongin forward to kiss his mouth reverently, lips brushing every inch, from corner to corner, cupid’s bow to lower pout. As Jongin lets him handle his mouth with tender care, he sneaks a hand up under Kyungsoo’s shirt and writes _Love you_ across his shoulder blades. He feels Soo smile into their kiss, and then pulls him down onto the bed in a messy, loving tumble.

 

Jongin takes his time undressing Kyungsoo, kissing down his thighs as he peels the skinny jeans off. He sheds his own green sweater to enjoy the skin to skin contact when he travels back up to mouth at Kyungsoo’s clothed erection, his boyfriend squeezing his now bare legs around Jongin’s chest to pull him further in as he lavishes his cock with attention, until the briefs are wet with precum.

 

He leans over to the nightstand to grab the lube and feels Kyungsoo hard at work unzipping and shoving his pants and boxers down in one go for him. “Thanks, babe- oohhhh.” His thoughts all die with a prolonged moan as he watches Kyungsoo sink down on his cock, pretty puffy lips stretched around his length. He makes a show of it, blowing Jongin from different angles and breaking every so often to drag the sensitive cockhead across his slick, luscious lips, painting them with the leaking precum.

 

Eventually, Jongin pulls out of his warm mouth with a groan, having to stave off release. Kyungsoo sports a satisfied grin; this guy takes too much pride in his expert blow job skills. But Jongin knows just as well how to make him fall apart. He rolls him onto all fours and spends longer than usual stretching Kyungsoo with languid fingers and a teasing tongue dragging up and down his ass crack, occasionally dipping inside to lap at his walls until he’s softly crooning, begging for his cock.

 

Jongin ends up in a sitting position, back against the headboard of the bed, and gently lowering Kyungsoo down onto his lap. They fit together perfectly. Eyes locked on each other, Jongin brushes his thumb over Kyungsoo’s cheekbones as they rock together, slowly building a momentum. Mouths find their way back to each other through magnetic attraction, kisses getting more and more desperate between hot, shuddering breaths. Jongin’s hands move down to knead at a the supple flesh of Kyungsoo’s ass as he thrusts upward harder and harder, meeting every drop of his hips in perfect rhythm. Sweaty foreheads pressed together, he relishes each drag of his cock inside his lover.

 

Hearing Kyungsoo’s moans get louder, Jongin kisses down the cord of his neck and leans him back just a touch to angle his cockhead to brush the right spot deep within. Kyungsoo’s grip in Jongin’s hair gets tighter as he babbles out how _it's so good, right there, just like that_. The vocal encouragement is wrecking his ability to keep the same pace, Jongin's rock hard dick wanting to go hard with abandon, but he tempers the urge to be obedient to Kyungsoo begging that he not change a thing, not to stop anything he’s doing because fuck it's so good. A few more moments of them both teetering on the brink, and Kyungsoo comes with a deep groan. Jongin fucks him through it, and then some, spilling into him when Kyungsoo’s whines reach a fever pitch, his hips stuttering to a stop just before oversensitivity can seep in.

 

Kyungsoo’s hands are carding through his hair, pressing loving kisses along the hairline as Jongin tries to catch his breath. They remain locked in each others’ embraces for several minutes, making out and exchanging love confessions in quiet mumbles that seem to dissipate in the darkness but sink into Jongin’s heart, locked away as his most special treasures.

 

At some point, Kyungsoo lifts off of him and comes back with a plush towel to clean them both up. Tucked into his boyfriend’s chest, Jongin tells him, like he does each night, before drifting to sleep:

 

“Every day with you is my favorite, Soo.”

 

\----------------

 

Kyungsoo peers down at the sleepy Jongin on his chest, slumbering away. He always looks so much younger when he’s at rest, soft brown hair falling across his eyes, and one of Kyungsoo’s favorite past times is admiring the beautiful sight openly. “Tonight was great,” he divulges to his passed out boyfriend. “But I hope you know, it’ll never replace our **real** first meeting.” Kyungsoo smiles to himself. “I’ll bring it up less, but you can’t take it away from me, okay? I love it too much…” He slips into his own dreams while recounting their first memory together, still one of his favorites.

 

_It’s almost closing time. Kyungsoo realizes he didn’t even know when Duke’s closes, because he’s never stuck around long enough to find out. He was too eager to temporarily suffocate the loneliness inside by finding a pair of arms to wrap around him, as early as feasible on these awful Friday nights._

 

_Paying for his own tab is a novelty, too. His mouth twists into a small frown as he settles up with the bartender._

 

_Out of the corner of his eye, he catches sight of a boy, stumbling drunkenly over to the bar. He’s about to step aside to allow the guy passage, when the drunk slurs loudly, “Don’t frown, Kyungsoo.”_

 

_Oh? Does he know this boy, pouting adorably but tripping and about to slosh the remains of his amber beer --_

 

_Yep. All over Kyungsoo’s shirt._

 

_“Oh God, I’msosorry,” he says quickly, grabbing a wad of napkins from the bar counter and hastily rubbing them all over Kyungsoo’s drenched chest._

 

_“I got it," he says, taking the napkins from the stranger and dabbing at his shirt. "It’s okay, shit happens.” Kyungsoo studies the guy’s face and realizes it’s a classmate. Cute nerd from the fourth row in philosophy. Jongin? He thinks that might be right. Who’d have thought he’d be the type to get plastered here… “You okay? ” Kyungsoo gives him a small, reassuring smile._

 

_“Ah, that’s much better,” the boy drolls. “You have such a pretty smile. Such a kind smile, it lights up the room. I couldn’t stand the idea of you frowning over here, sorry about the, you know.” He gestures at the completely soaked white tee that Kyungsoo is sporting. Jongin swallows hard, staring, and Kyungsoo just now realizes his shirt is see-through and clinging to his chest, his dark nipples showing through the thin material._

 

_With glassy eyes, the boy is awkwardly gawking like there's no tomorrow, almost like he wants to look away for propriety's sake but can't. Amused, Kyungsoo comments, “You seem like you had a little too much tonight.”_

 

_Jongin shakes his head, a bit too fast, and steadies himself with a hand on the bar. “I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by YOU,” he says with a giggle._

 

_“No, you’re actually drunk,” Kyungsoo corrects him with a snicker. “You have a way to get home?”_

 

_“Closing time! You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here!” sings the bartender, not at all subtle in trying to usher the last patrons to the exit._

_Worried that Jongin might go the wrong direction, Kyungsoo gently takes his arm and guides him toward the door. “Do you live on-campus or off?”_

_  
_

_“On. No, off. Off now. Just moved the other week.”_

_Damn. There was a better chance of easy directions if it was on-campus. Instead, Kyungsoo might end up wandering the streets of New York for an hour while the drunk tries to remember the proper turns to get home. “Ok, um… which way should we go?”_

_While they’re chatting, Jongin almost eats it on the cobblestone sidewalk outside of Duke’s. Thankfully, Kyungsoo’s hand is there to catch him. He wraps the drunk’s long right arm over his shoulders to better steady him._

_Jongin looks at him, eyes full of fondness, and asks with a blinding smile, “Are you really walking me home?”_

_Kyungsoo finds himself smiling back. “Well, yeah. I can’t in good conscience leave you to attempt this on your own. You might get slapped with a public drunkeness charge, and then I could get called in for questioning since you were last seen with me, and I’d really rather not spend my weekend in a piss-infested police precinct.” It feels comfortable, he’s not sure why, to be his true, sassy self around this guy. It’s not usually a side he shows to strangers, but for some reason, it feels safe with Jongin. Maybe it’s because he’s drunk and won’t know any better than to run away from this sourpuss._

_“Oh, you can pretend all you want that it’s to make your life easier. But_ I _know the truth,” Jongin coos at him._

_“Yeah? And what’s that?”_

_“That you’re an angel.”_

_Kyungsoo is about to laugh in his face, because any one of the regular patrons at Duke’s could attest to his very_ **_non-angelic_ ** _habits on Friday nights like this, but the derisive chuckle dies before it reaches his lips. Because Jongin is staring at him with such sincerity, such adoration. Like this isn’t a pick up line; it’s truly how he sees him._

_  
_

_And on this first night of trying to turn over a new leaf, it’s exactly what Kyungsoo needs. Some who can believe in the good inside him, even if he can’t quite convince himself of it yet._

_“I’m no angel,” he says gently. Given how close to passing out Jongin is now, Kyungsoo steers them toward his own place, where he knows he has a safe couch for him to recuperate on. “But I think, Jongin…” he mumbles softly to the night air, “that you might be mine.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Talk with me in the comments - I always reply :)
> 
> If you liked this story's romance + humor, you might like my other established-relationship Kaisoo fic, [Of Keepsakes and Kisses](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10591569), or my soulmate au [Signal Lost (& Found)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11910462). <3
> 
> At1stsight/at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com) | [Curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)
> 
> Prompt R2.199: Jongin recalls the first time he met his boyfriend of 6 years. it was the most embarassing and clumsiest moment of his life. so he had asked his boyfriend to role play and pretend they did not each other so that he could approach kyungsoo he always dreamt of. kyungsoo agreed with his antics.  
>  Sweets (Requests): dork jongin, fluff, i want fluff; smut


End file.
